Querido diario
by amerugui
Summary: Bulma escribe en su diario una de las situaciones más alocadas que ha hecho. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata? Advertencia: ¡Lemon!


**Querido diario**

* * *

Querido diario anoche hice algo de lo que nunca me creí capaz. Rebasé los límites de la decencia, pero ¿sabes algo? No me arrepiento. ¿Cómo empezó todo? No lo sé. Debieron ser todos estos meses de abstinencia y de tener la tentación paseándose frente a mí en ajustados shorts de licra.

Ayer todo parecía normal, él se encerró a entrenar en su amada capsula de gravedad todo el santo día, yo en cambio fui de compras toda la mañana y por la tarde me puse a trabajar en una fórmula para dormir que mi padre me pidió. Como a la una de la madrugada ya no pude más y vine a mi habitación para tomar una larga ducha y descansar.

Creo que fue a las tres cuando escuché ruidos en la planta baja, como si algo de cristal se hubiera roto. Moría de miedo, pero tuve curiosidad y bajé a ver qué sucedía. Al llegar a la cocina no podía creerlo, el refrigerador estaba abierto, la comida regada y Vegeta desmayado en el piso. A un lado de él pude ver la razón de todo esto, la fórmula para dormir que mezclé con una botella de jugo de naranja estaba rota en el piso. ¿Cómo pudo tomarla? Claramente tenía una leyenda que decía "Propiedad de Bulma, no tomar".

Me dio mucha tristeza verlo profundamente dormido y tirado en el piso así que como pude eché su brazo sobre mi hombro para tratar de levantarlo y llevarlo a su habitación. ¡Fue una tortura! El hombre pesa demasiado. Me llevó más de treinta minutos llegar hasta la planta de arriba. Ya en la puerta de su habitación quise recargarlo sobre la pared para abrir, pero algo falló y cuando abrí me ganó el peso y cayó sobre mí. Pude sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Lo alejé de inmediato, lo empujé con toda mi fuerza y cayó a un costado mío, pensé que con eso se despertaría, pero no fue así.

Nuevamente lo cargué hasta llegar a su cama y como pude lo acomodé. Le quité los tenis y calcetas para que pudiera dormir mejor. Pude ver que estaba empapado de sudor, así que saqué una pequeña toalla de su cajonera y comencé a secarlo. Primero la frente, los brazos, y el pecho que subía y bajaba con su tranquila respiración. Poco a poco mis manos fueron bajando por su abdomen y fue cuando me di cuenta. Algo estaba creciendo bajo su short de licra, la tela se pegaba tanto a su cuerpo que me permitió apreciar claramente como con cada toque este se ponía más rígido.

Primero me asusté, pero después comencé a sentirme excitada al saber que solo unos cuantos roces de mi mano en su piel provocaban tal entusiasmo en su cuerpo. Continué tocando esos fuertes brazos, su pecho bien formado, las cicatrices que eran la evidencia de una vida de guerra y sufrimiento. Mis toques se hicieron más profundos y su erección más evidente.

Me puse muy ansiosa, quería verlo, tocarlo. No sé qué se me metió en la cabeza, pero me armé de valor y lo toqué. Pude sentir su miembro firme y palpitante. Mi ansiedad aumentó. Ahora quería liberarlo de esa prisión de licra. Así que sin más lo hice, bajé su short y su miembro salió, era grande, mucho más que el de Yamcha. Tenía venas palpitantes a su alrededor, como esas que a veces aparecen en su frente cuando se enoja.

Quería tenerlo en mis manos, así que lo tomé e inicié movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, comenzó a lubricar, eso quería decir que le gustaba. Estaba demasiado excitada, así que aproveché que él no despertaba y lo metí en mi boca. Fue entonces cuando escapó de sus labios un leve gemido de placer. Eso me emocionó tanto. Seguí con mi labor, pero quería más. Sin pensarlo dos veces me quité la ropa interior y me subí en él. A pesar de ya no ser virgen debo confesar que sentí un poco de dolor, seguramente porque su miembro era grande, pero ese dolor se volvió un enorme placer al entrar y salir constantemente.

Vegeta estaba sudando y en ocasiones gemía, pensé que despertaría, pero no fue así. Continué con mi ejercicio depravado hasta que el clímax se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Fue una sensación que aún no puedo descifrar. Ya antes había tenido orgasmos al estar con Yamcha, pero esto fue tan diferente que no sé cómo describirlo. Quiero pensar que el haberlo hecho sin su consentimiento y a escondidas le agregó más emoción a la situación. Al recuperar el aliento me separé de él y la toalla que hace unos momentos me sirvió para secar su sudor ahora me ayudaba a cubrir la evidencia de mi acto. Traté de dejar las cosas lo mejor posible para que al despertar Vegeta no se diera cuenta de lo que hice y salí de su habitación para ir a la mía. Esta fue una de las cosas más locas que he hecho en mi vida.

Esta mañana todo aconteció de lo más normal. Mis padres estaban ocupados en sus cosas y Vegeta fue a entrenar desde muy temprano. Fue hasta la hora de la comida, cuando solo estábamos él y yo en el comedor, que antes de irse se acercó a mí y al oído me dijo –Anoche te aprovechaste de la situación mujer, pero hoy te demostraré lo que el príncipe saiyajin puede hacerle a una insensata como tú al estar en sus cinco sentidos, así que más vale que estés preparada–

Me puse totalmente roja, ¡él se dio cuenta de todo! Se dio cuenta de lo que hice y lo depravada que soy. Pero sus palabras tenían implícito que le había gustado y que quería hacerlo de nuevo. Eso me emocionó tanto.

Son las doce de la noche y es hora de irme a dormir. Seguramente Vegeta me está esperando. Así que, querido diario, mañana te contaré lo que sucederá en unos minutos.

* * *

A mis queridas lectoras:

Antes que nada espero que este one shot no se les haya hecho algo sucio o depravado… leí un relato en una página y me encantó para hacer un lemon Vegebul, espero haya sido de su agrado y no me sacrifiquen x.x

Por otra parte quiero ofrecerles miles de disculpas, pues me tomará un poco de tiempo actualizar La Propuesta, ya que estoy pasando por una situación personal que me tiene destrozada y no me siento con ánimos de escribir. Esta historia la tenía casi terminada así que solo la acabé. Ojala puedan entenderme y cuando me sienta otra vez yo, seguiré escribiendo. Besos, las quiero!


End file.
